


The Blood We Shed Together

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (best way to describe this), Bad Decisions, Blood and Torture, Disturbing Themes, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Light Masochism, M/M, Mental Instability, Sadism, Serial Killers, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: For Rick and Negan being in a relationship together is already a thrill but being killers on top of that makes for one hell of a ride.





	The Blood We Shed Together

**Author's Note:**

> Since some of y'all may not even read the drabble this one shot spawned from I decided to add it in the beginning, only so it makes sense. 
> 
>  
> 
> also this is fulfilling a request for Hatt so hope everyone enjoys it.

After careful consideration when it came to which torture method to go with Negan decided on knives. He always had a thing for them so to speak and unless it was a dull piece of shit then it wouldn't be defective. Meanwhile anything that required to be plugged in held that possibility of unplugging or conking out.

 

 

Negan had his Bowie knife in hand then walked downstairs into his basement where Rick was tied up and gagged. Those gorgeous pink lips of his were quivering, his legs were trying to get out of the restraints but there was no use.

 

 

Not to mention that Negan went the extra mile by using zip ties.

 

 

  
He started whistling his own tune while he circled around the chair, lightly dragging his knife along Rick's brown shirt. He paid attention to how Rick's curls were dripping with sweat and how he whimpered.

 

 

What a fucking sight.

 

 

  
If Negan got evaluated by a psychologist he knew exactly what they'd say about him, that he's unhinged, lacking emotion, maybe they'd slap some label on him. And the problem with that was nothing could be that cut and dry. He had emotions but he just didn't respond to things the same way as most people, also he enjoyed hurting people. The thrill he got from hurting people was similar or better than snorting a line of blow. And when he found the person appealing that made it even better.

 

 

  
"You look so fucking beautiful right now." Negan exclaimed with the widest grin. "I shoulda tied you up naked, woulda made for an even better sight."

 

 

 

As he stared into Rick's ocean eyes he saw tears dripping out of them, he leaned forward so he could lick the salty wetness and cackled when Rick's eyes widened at that. He had to clutch his stomach to keep from toppling over.

 

 

  
"If only you could see your face right now baby..the way you looked at me just now was too fucking hilarious not to laugh. Anyways I think I should explain whats gonna happen in the next minute or so. First I'll take out the gag but if you scream I'll knock you out and we'll do this shit all over again. Second I'm gonna take my time with the cuts. I'll make sure it's shallow at first so you don't fucking pass out. And lastly I may or may not kill you..it depends on my mood."

 

 

 

  
Negan didn't need or care for a response so he took out the gag, "Do you understand?"

 

 

 

  
Nothing came out of Rick's mouth.

 

 

 

"Do you fucking understand me or not? Am I speaking another language to you?" Negan got real close and jerked Rick's chin up violently. "Speak when you're spoken to!"

 

 

 

"P-p-please don't hurt me, please please I'll do anythin'..whatever you want." Rick blubbered.

 

 

 

Negan felt his curiosity peak, "You promise?"

 

 

 

"Yes! I fuckin' promise!"

 

 

  
Desire passed through Negan like a fucking shock wave and he got into Rick's personal space again. "Kiss me."

 

 

 

"No."

 

 

 

"Kiss me or I'll skip the foreplay and just start cutting off body parts. And don't think I won't."

 

 

Negan's gloved hand jerked Rick forward by his chin, he pressed his knife against the mans pinky finger and put enough pressure. The action made Rick kiss him back vigorously, he slid his tongue inside of the other man's mouth. When he separated the kiss he noticed how dazed he felt.

 

 

  
"That's enough tongue tousle for now Ricky, as much as I was enjoying myself I can't forget why we're doing this shit in the first place. You've been bad..the type of bad that deserves whatever I've got fucking planned. Which is a hell of a lot."

 

 

  
Rick rolled his eyes,"Can you take the zip ties now off now? I don't need another fuckin' lesson on how to torture someone, you have your way and I have mine. That's just the way it is..so playin' this little game was pointless."

 

 

"Okay, play time's over I guess. Though I gotta say you were a fucking phenomenal actor, I almost forgot this wasn't real. Wouldn't that have been a hoot if I made you bleed? I know you like that shit anyways." Negan flicked his tongue between his teeth. "We should bring someone back tonight..I'm itching to spill some blood in a major way."

 

 

  
Rick jerked in the chair to show what he wanted. "Take these off now or I refuse to come out tonight."

 

 

  
"You're so goddamn dramatic, Rick. Cool your fucking jets will ya?" Negan found something sharp to cut his whiny ass boyfriend loose then was tackled onto the floor.

 

 

  
"Do I need to remind you just how dangerous I am too?" Rick's mouth found its way to Negan's throat and ghosted over the skin, he noticed that Negan's hands were running over his ass so he slapped them away.

 

 

 

"What the fuck was that for? C'mon baby lemme touch." Negan cooed.

 

 

  
"No, you can't touch right now. At least not until I say so..understand?"

 

 

  
"Yes." Negan gritted his teeth, almost hard enough to crack them.

 

 

  
Rick smirked at how agitated Negan was then rewarded him with a rough kiss because of his obedience. What was only supposed to be a brief kiss started turning into a make out session and Rick's ass was being grabbed through his jeans. 

 

 

 

He pulled away so Negan could bite his neck, "Get on your knees and open your mouth, Negan."

 

 

 

"Oooh you wanna fuck my mouth? That's new."

 

 

 

When Negan shuffled out from under Rick he quickly got to do his knees then held his mouth open just enough for Rick. Having the younger man be more dominant was a huge shift in their dynamics so it was quite the surprise. What he didn't expect tonight was Rick to make him choke on that gorgeous pink dick of his, not that he was complaining.

 

 

  
In their relationship there were always new things to learn about each other, not just like in any normal relationship. Negan knew the type of weapons that Rick liked to use when he was in a bad mood, he slashed against skin a certain way when he was more calm, he loved blood play on some days while other days he liked breath play. And the list went on.

 

 

  
Negan felt the warmth of his dick against his tongue and briefly glanced up towards Rick who had his eyes closed. As he rocked forwards into Negan's mouth he let out a deep moan. The spit was drizzling down the side of his mouth when he started to deep throat Rick's length, he loved that shit. Negan loved to get messy when he was sucking Rick off because it made him feel so fucking dirty. He removed his mouth with a loud pop noise and told the younger man to go to town - to fuck his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

 

 

  
And that's exactly what Rick did.

 

 

  
Not even a few minutes later Negan felt the warm cum spurting into his mouth and he swallowed all of it.

 

 

  
"How ya feelin' now, Rick? You ready to go out tonight?"

 

 

 

Rick nodded his head, "Yeah, I am."

 

* * *

 

 

_"How many times have you done this by yourself?" Negan stared at his lover with a certain curiosity._

 

  
_"Once or twice but I didn't wanna get caught. I'm sorry I ain't that experienced." Rick said shakily._

 

 

_"Mmm that's okay baby and honestly it just tickles my balls that we can do this together now! You've had a front row seat to all my kills so now its my turn! Did I forget to mention how sexy you look when you're sweating like a motherfucker?"_

 

  
_Rick shifted where he stood, "Stop. I ain't that attractive."_

 

  
_"Now that's a crock of bullshit if I ever heard it. I've seen so many different people in my lifetime and I can say this with certainty that you're a fucking stunner, gorgeous from head to goddamn toe."_

 

  
_"I-I don't know why you chose me..you coulda had someone younger."_

 

  
_Negan put his hand on Rick's cheek, grazing his palm over the graying stubble there. "The only person I want is you darling, that's the truth take it or leave it. Now, lets get back to the task at hand."_

 

_"What do you want me to do next?"_

_"Use your imagination Rick."_

 

  
_Negan stood behind the younger man and pressed right up against him while watching over his shoulder. He got hard just watching Rick grab the handle of the medium sized knife from the miniature table. "Don't start cutting him too deep 'cause then he'll bleed out and that won't be any fun now will it?"_

_The man they had tied up in the chair was bucking like he had any chance of getting himself free, even if he did how the hell would he fight them both off? Rick got closer and slammed the knife down into the victims leg. Thankfully they were smart enough to duct tape the guys mouth because he was screaming pretty frantically._

 

 

_"Look at my hot as fuck killer boyfriend!" Negan cackled in the mans face. "You get the honors of being tortured and killed by this sexy motherfucker right here. Now how does that make you feel? Oh wait, sorry, you still have that duct tape on your mouth..we're gonna take that shit off so we can hear what you're saying. If you scream I'll cut your balls off."_

  
_Rick used his pointer finger and thumb to rip the duct tape away from the mans' mouth,."You can speak now."_

 

  
_"Go to hell you piece of shi-"_

 

  
_Before the man could finish his sentence Negan popped him in the jaw with his bruised knuckles. It was one thing for someone to insult him because he could listen to that shit all the live long but treating Rick like that was a big no no._

 

_"That was very fucking rude..what's your name again? You told us in the car on the way over here right after you finished lying to your wife on the phone about where you were. I just totally forgot."_

 

  
_"His name's Davey." Rick interrupted."_

 

_"Oh that's right! Heh, well Davey I don't know what you expected to happen. You thought I'd really let someone like you fuck my boyfriend while I watched?"_

 

_Rick walked behind the chair that Davey was seated in and slapped his gloved hand over the man's mouth before ripping the knife from his leg. The last thing that needed to happen was him screaming loudly so the neighbors could hear. "Should we get Lucille?"_

 

 

 

_"We've barely started and you wanna do him in with Lucille already? Now I definitely believe you're new when it comes to torturing someone. All these times you've watched me I'm certain you can be more creative."_

 

_"I thought you wanted this to wrapped up quickly? I'll make you a deal..if you let me use Lucille for this one then for my second I'll be more creative." Rick walked over to Negan and slid his hand down the front of his boyfriend's jeans. "Pretty please."_

 

_"Fine Rick, we'll use Lucille this time. Go grab her she's in the closet over there."_

_Rick smiled darkly then made his way over to the closet and opened it to find the barb wired wrapped baseball ball sitting pretty in the corner. He swiped it from its spot, closed the closet door and sauntered over to Davey. This was usually the part where people begged for their life or made some grand threats so they wouldn't go out as a whimpering loser. And if Rick had to make a check list of why he enjoyed doing this then the begging got him off the most. Whether it was the blood splatter or the begging serenading his ears he felt that thrill._

  
_He did a few experimental swings since he was never one to enjoy playing baseball so he wanted to get it right._

 

  
_After swinging the bat in the air, causing whooshing sounds and receiving a slow clap from his boyfriend, Rick was ready._

 

  
_"Negan, can you please lower him onto his back so that I can swing down on his head." Rick asked casually. "Make sure you don't kick him onto his back, don't want another repeat of that one time."_

 

  
_"Seriously? You're bringing up the Joey incident?"_

 

  
_Rick narrowed his eyes, "Just do it."_

 

  
_"Fuck you're really demanding tonight." Negan stepped forwards and put both hands on Davey's shoulders so he could lower him. He could hear him begging through the duct tape but it wasn't all that audible. "Good luck getting me to let you go, dumb ass."_

 

_Without an seconds notice he swung down violently which caused Davey to bleed immediately but he wasn't dead yet. A couple more slams down onto his skull and it was almost not even recognizable, the body was twitching like crazy though. Rick kept going until blood as well as brain matter was all you could see on the hardwood floor. He looked at Davey's body without a head then glanced over at Negan whose eyes were still._

 

  
_Rick started chuckling, "That was fuckin' great! Are you impressed babe?"_

 

  
_"Fuck yeah darling! And you know what else? I wanna fuck the shit outta you just for being extra violent tonight."_

 

_"Oh really?" Rick unbuttoned his torn up grey jeans. "You wanna hurt me too?"_

 

  
_"The way you're talkin' to me right now is fucking unwise Rick, very very unwise."_

 

  
_"What if I ain't scared of you hm?"_

 

  
_Negan stepped over the mess that was formerly known as Davey then aggressively slammed Rick against the basement wall. "You want me to hurt you? Want me to choke the ever loving shit outta that pretty neck while fuck your tight ass?"_

 

_"Yes, Negan."_

_"Say 'yes' daddy'.." Negan snaked his hand around Rick's throat just enough to make sure he was able to breathe._

 

_Rick practically purred from the touch, "Yes daddy."_

 

_"Fuck! That's hot, Rick.  I want that perky ass to bounce my dick, can you do that for me?"_

 

 

 

_"Yes, Negan.  I can."_

* * *

 

 

  
Lesson one of killing people was that you never leave trails towards it being you who do it. You always have to cover your bases and Negan obviously knew how to do that but Rick was a lot better when it came to thinking ahead. He would often remind him to wipe down everything, to make sure they put a glove on their dominant hands and so on.

 

  
Who knew that ultimately Rick would become a way better killer than Negan ever had been, it was fucking impressive. Tonight they decided to hit up one of the busier bars in town to avoid anyone really remembering them. If they brought someone home tonight it would have to be the most vulnerable person possible. And yes, that sometimes meant people who weren't that much of assholes.

 

 

Negan parked outside of the relatively busy bar, they could hear the pop music blaring and there was no bouncer outside for some reason. That made it a lot easier to take someone back to the house or to kill in their car if it came to that. Since Rick was a very prepared person he always made sure they kept shovels in their trunk for those purposes.

 

  
"This is some good shit." Negan sipped the lemonade he got from 7-Eleven. "You sure you don't want some?"

 

 

"We need to be focused."

 

 

"Last I checked being focused didn't mean you had to deprive yourself of some good fucking lemonade. C'mon Rick, you get so goddamn serious sometimes..you need to loosen up."

 

 

Rick tapped his fingers on the black dashboard in front of him. "One of these days we'll fuck up 'cause of your sloppiness."

 

 

"Ouch, that hurt my fucking feelings." Negan feigned sadness.

 

 

"You don't have any."

 

 

"I don't care about anyone else but I love you, I'm capable of that much."

 

 

  
Hearing Rick talk to him like he was constantly fucking up really sucked and so he was going to let him have the reigns tonight. Instead of being his usual dominant self he would let Rick make the decisions tonight. From who they would kill to how they would do it.

 

 

"Either we do it now or wait til you finish your lemonade." Rick mumbled from the driver's seat, his eyes were faced straight ahead like he couldn't even fathom the sight of Negan right now.

 

 

  
Negan tried not to roll his eyes, "You're such a fucking dick tonight. By the way I'm letting you pick tonight so be wise with your choice, I'm in no mood to wait til the house so be prepared for that."

 

  
"It's real risky to do it in the car, Negan."

 

 

  
"Oh fucking well."

 

 

  
The shit mood he was now in was because of Ricks piss poor attitude towards him, over some lemonade. Negan jumped out of the passenger seat of their vehicle and slammed the door for emphasis.

 

 

 

Not even a half hour later they were able to convince someone to come back home with them for a threesome (or more like Rick did because he acted extra slutty tonight.) 

 

 

 

Negan got into the backseat and tried not to fiddle with his hands. "So, um, Gareth."

 

  
"Hmm?" Gareth hummed in response.

 

  
"Is this your first threesome?"

 

  
Rick put the keys in the ignition then glared at Negan through the mirror. "Don't mind him."

 

  
"I don't mind the question and I can't say it's my first...ha-ha... it's just that I didn't really expect guys like you to approach me tonight." Gareth laughed nervously.

 

  
"Guys like us?" Negan quirked his eyebrow. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

 

  
"I don't know really..I guess it seems like I wouldn't be your type is all."

 

  
Rick just nodded as he drove further and further away from the bar, he wanted to get them out in the middle of nowhere to avoid attention.

 

 

"That's fair I guess but Rick's a slutty little thing in the sack so we'll have a grand ole time, won't we baby?"

 

 

"Yeah, we really will."

 

  
Stopping in some back roads near the woods was definitely a red flag though Gareth didn't seem too phased like he didn't expect what was going to happen. Rick put his hand on Gareth's leg to distract him, then he signaled for Negan to reach from behind the seat to hold him still.

 

  
"What the fuck! What are you doing! Oh my god." Gareth choked out as Negan used a short piece of rope to wrap around his neck.

 

 

Rick sighed, "Tonight's your last night, as in we're gonna kill you. Now I know this is the worst part..for you anyways but think of this way I thought of killin' you during sex."

 

 

"See, I told you he was filthy." Negan whispered against the struggling man's neck before licking it. "All that sweat, that adrenaline is kicking right the fuck in."

 

 

The knife that Rick loved using himself was in the glove department so he reached over to grab it, which ended up being a stupid move because Gareth kneed his face. When he recoiled it gave Gareth the opportunity to weakly fling his fist backwards into Negan's face. And right after that he opened the passenger door to flop out of their car.

 

  
Clutching onto his bloody nose Rick twitched when he saw that Gareth was running into the woods like some horror movie cliche. What a fucking idiot, he thought before screaming at Negan to run after him.

 

 

Negan chased after Gareth into the woods because if he didn't they were fucked and he had to make sure he found the man. His boots were moving swiftly through the extremely dark woods, he could hear branches breaking ahead.

 

 

Trying to find someone that was hiding out in the woods wasn't entertaining or thrilling, in fact it was making him angry as a goddamn hornet.

 

  
One thing he knew was that once he found the guy he'd kill him right there, probably stomp on his face.

 

  
Before he could even think he was being tackled onto the ground, he rolled in the dirty with Gareth who was trying to get on top of him. Damn, the guy was pretty fast but not that smart.

 

  
"If you kill me, I can guran-fucking-tee that Rick will cut you up slowly...he'll make you eat your fucking dick." Negan growled before flipping Gareth onto his back, causing him to whine. "All that whining just makes me hard as a rock."

 

 

"P-please don't kill me, I've got money! I've got things you want! I won't tell anyone!"

 

 

Out of nowhere Rick was running through the woods with his knife in hand and he was storming forwards with a serious expression. That only meant one of two things, that he was pissed off or that he was really fucking pissed off. Negan was going to go with option two so he moved out of the way the moment Rick got closer.

 

  
"Got any last words Gareth?" Rick cocked his head to the side. "Any at all?"

 

 

Gareth started blubbering and wouldn't even form a coherent sentence, his face was covered in dirt, snot and tears.

 

 

  
"Suit yourself." Ricks smile was sinister as he straddled Gareth's shaking body, his knife was raised high and then he lowered it right into his chest. And he kept stabbing anywhere and everywhere he could.

 

The gurgling and slicing noises were the only thing Negan could hear at first. Until the noises stopped abruptly when Rick slashed his throat. To Negan it looked like a bloody Niagara Falls. Rick was covered in blood by the end of it but stood up like he didn't exert a damn bit of energy.

 

 

What the fuck was it about Rick that made him seem so beautiful no matter what he was doing or how he looked. He'd seen the man covered in blood, covered in copious amounts of sweat and he was never dissatisfied by his appearance. Negan recalled the moment he met Rick and how innocent he appeared only to find out he was a fucked up killer like him.

 

  
"Definitely not how I wanted it to be tonight but goddamn look at you!"

 

 

"Shut up and help me bury him."

 

 

Negan looked at him stupidly, "Unless you brought the fucking shovel we won't be burying shit."

 

 

"I did bring the shovel! I dropped it so I could move faster, it's the bush so I'll go grab it right now."

 

 

When Rick brought the shovel back with him he took the first turn when it came to digging the hole, he said nothing at all to Negan which was annoying. But he pretended it wasn't that big of a deal and waited for Rick to make him dig.

 

* * *

 

 

"How much do you love me, Negan?" Rick whispered against his neck.

 

 

"So fucking much baby." Negan kissed the top of Rick's chestnut curls. "I'd slaughter a whole room of people for you."

 

  
"What if we get caught? What if our luck runs out? What then?"

 

 

"If it comes to that then I don't fucking know, we'll deal with that shit if and when it comes."

 

 

"Oh Christ, we forgot that guy we got knocked out in the basement." Rick groaned and started slipping out of bed. "He's probably awake by now."

 

 

"Probably but we don't need to deal with that guy right now, just come on back to bed please? Get me in the mood to tear him apart."

 

 

Rick was still naked so it was hard to ignore that request. "Fine but you have to be quick."

 

 

"Mmm baby, do you mind fucking in front of her?" Negan nodded towards the woman who had a blindfold on her face, she was shaking like a leaf. "You know she got lucky that he brought her over here like that."

 

 

"I don't care that shes in here 'cause she can't see us. Who brings someone over to another persons house in a damn blindfold?"

 

 

 

"Weirdos on the fucking internet, that's who. Well they apparently wanted some excitement and I'd say this covers that."

 

 

 

Rick climbed on top of Negan who held onto his hips as he sunk down on his throbbing dick. "Fuck."

 

 

 

"I just love that tight ass." Negan smacked Rick's ass repeatedly as he rode him hard like a fucking horse. His fingers dug into Rick's skin, leaving indents when he loosened his grip. With pure aggression he made sure that Rick stayed still so he could fuck the holy hell out of his ass, pounding so hard that Rick's eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He could hear the skin slapping and Rick's moans were penetrating through the air like a stereo that was full blast.

 

 

"D-don't stop." Rick moaned.

 

 

  
"I won't."

 

 

  
"Oh my god, Negan."

 

 

 

"Feels. so. goddamn. good." Negan growled between fast paced thrusts.

 

 

  
Neither of them lasted much longer given how hard Negan was going and how fast Rick was rocking. When they both came it was damn near violent, Rick's blue eyes fluttered like a butterfly before he collapsed.

 

 

 

"Is she tied up good enough? I don't want her gettin' loose and goin' to the cops."

 

 

"Oh she's tied up real fucking tight, you'd have to be some type of person to get loose from those ropes. Let's get downstairs and torture the fuck outta her husband already so we can drop her off somewhere far away from here."

 

  
The woman started screaming through the gag she could in her mouth and tried flopping like a fish so she could get away. Her blindfold was still on her face but Rick didn't want to risk it, instead of using blunt force he swiped one Ativan pill from the nightstand. Rick strode over to the woman who started freaking out when he grabbed her face so he could make her swallow the pill.

 

 

"Swallow it or I'll just knock you out."

 

  
She listened and swallowed the pill.

 

  
"That's good. Alright now that we've got that settled can you please bring the cordless drill downstairs Negan?"

 

  
Negan walked out of the room and headed over to the hallway closet to get the drill. For whatever reason they decided to keep some of their torture tools in the closet because it was easy to access. If Negan had it his way they would have a special shed to get their business done in, rather than using their basement.

 

 

Apparently waiting around for him wasn't in the plan because Rick had already headed down to the basement and was going in already. Negan heard the muffled grunts from the man in the chair. "You fucking him up already?"

 

 

"Come down and find out." Rick said in almost a seductive tone.

 

 

Negan walked slowly down the stairs to find Rick standing there with a smirk as well as the disoriented man they had tied up in the chair. Since the drill was fully charged they wouldn't have to worry about it.

 

 

"That's fully charged right?"

 

 

"Of course it is baby, why the fuck would I bring you the drill if it wasn't? For kicks?"

 

 

"Wouldn't be the first time you fucked with me."

 

 

"Take your aggression out on him , not me." Negan passed over the drill to Rick. "Start with his hands."

 

 

When Rick went to town on someone it was like watching someone paint a beautiful fucking picture, it was very intimate. And he loved getting front row seats to Rick's..masterpieces so to speak. He watched from the side as Rick pressed the button to cause the drill to go maximum speed and he started drilling into the man's hands, he went all the way through. Rick drilled into the guy's other hand and then his legs, his arms and then switched tools.

 

  
They had absolutely no set plan tonight which meant that Rick was just doing whatever came to mind. For some reason the guy wasn't passing out but he clearly was in a load of pain, his eyes were wide open. It definitely provided a bit of a break that the man wasn't trying to beg for his life because that got old after a while. Most times in these situations no one comes out of it alive, there's no happy ending, there's no way out.

 

  
And that rang true in his own life, what they were doing would eventually come to a violent stop. Someone would find out who was killing people all around town, someone would catch them and put them in prison. Rick was silently preparing for the moment it happened too, he was ten times more prepared for it than Negan.

 

  
Rick was now holding onto his knife and pressed the tip of it against the mans skin just as a teaser for him. Once he heard the man in the chair groan he sliced into his shoulder like he was a slab of meat on a cutting board. He watched the blood drip from the wound that he inflicted and licked his drying lips. Instead of listening to Negans running commentary about everything he did there was nothing.

 

 

No cackling. No murmurs. No encouragement. Just silence.

 

 

  
From the corner of his eye he could see Negan paying close attention, he was more attentive than usual.

 

 

  
"I ain't really in the mood to chop him up..it's too messy and you tired me out." Rick admitted with a shrug. "Wanna finish him off?"

 

 

Negan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Of course I do!"

 

 

Right after the younger man told him that he could finish the guy he pulled his Bowie knife out of his pocket. Negan waved it around their victim's face just to add suspense even though he knew what was going to happen. There was a specific stench of blood filling Negan's nostrils right as he got closer to his face before shoving his knife from one end of the guys throat to the next.

 

 

 

"What now?" Negan asked with a casual facial expression while holding onto the bloody knife.

 

 

  
"We drop his wife off somewhere then get rid of this body."

 

 

 

"Okay. Can we grab something from McDonald's after?"

 


End file.
